Mentir por amor
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione está al borde de un colapso. Ronald Weasley tiene un amorío secreto, pero ese mismo secreto debe pasarse debajo de la mesa. Para evitar una catástrofe, Severus Snape tendrá que fingirse el "famoso" esposo de Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Sí otro Sevmione y no me importa, si les parece o no. Renacer y Crónicas de un armario serán beteados muy pronto. Busqué una segunda "**Beta". **Una segunda, "**Beta".** Ya que la beta que tengo actualmente, está muy ocupada. Hice el intento de que me quedara presentable (sí, lo hice). Suelo atender mucho a la idea y a veces, me descuido en comas.

**Mary·×· Severus**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas y una que otra cosa. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling.

Dedicado a Septiembre. Mi querer  


* * *

  
La navidad, era una fiesta incómoda para personas como Snape. Observaba a sus ex alumnos, en una reunión que Dumbledore solía hacer cristianamente. Todo un desperdicio para él, pero eso no tenía importancia ni para el director.

Ese día, todo parecía lo mismo de siempre. Potter y su granja de conejitos. La única que llamaba su atención, era Lily Luna Potter. Era tan idéntica a Lily que hasta le costaba mirarla. Por otra parte, estaba Ronald Weasley que tenía una expresión muy curiosa. Pensaba que Hermione iba a estar allí, pero no había nadie a su lado.

Quiso enterarse, sólo por tener algo que hacer. Con una sonrisa a medias, se imaginaba la razón por la cual Hermione, no estaba en la fiesta. Seguramente, estaba estudiando o trabajando. Con una sonrisa más grande, seguro se los imaginaba en casa. Ella sin pestañas, mirando un libro a la luz de una vela y Ronald Weasley, haciendo de tonto como siempre solía hacer.

- Buenas noches profesor-suspiró Ginny a su lado. Se sobresaltó y bajó la vista hacia la niña que estaba a un lado de ella. Le miraba con dos de sus dedos en su boca. Sus brillantes ojos verdes, le penetraban sin vacilar. Desvió la mirada.

- Buenas noches, señora Potter- dijo, imprimiendo odio puro en aquel apellido. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y continuó como si nada hubiera oído.

- Me gustaría hablar un poco, acerca de James- dijo y miró directamente a los ojos de Snape- esos desastres, de los que me ha hablado Minerva.

- ¿Desastres? Eso, sería un decir- se quejó el hombro- Bueno, supongo que Potter, responde por todo esto.

- Sí, por supuesto. Pero, ¿Qué sucedió?

- Una explosión en el laboratorio. Ese es el resumen- dijo Snape sosamente y Ginny, meditó. Lily le halaba el largo vestido y ella bajó la vista. Por supuesto, Snape, también lo hizo.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó y Lily miró a su madre- ¿Tienes hambre?- asintió y Ginny levantó la vista hacia Snape- Lo siento profesor, pero tengo tres bocas que quieren tres cosas distintas.

- Puede seguir- le dijo él y se había dado la vuelta en un santiamén. Con una sonrisa, Dumbledore, se acercó a él. Le miró por unos instantes y luego, miró lo que estaba a su alrededor. Snape permaneció en silencio.

- ¿La pasas bien, Severus?

- Como siempre.

Dumbledore sonrió con mucha felicidad. Mientras Snape deseaba que algo gigante cayera sobre él, observó a Hermione. ¡Cuánto había cambiado, con el correr de los años! Su cabello, era largo y ya no era tan rizado como antes. Caía en largos mechones, sobre su espalda y hombros, y su rostro, era perfilado. Su maquillaje era débil, apenas visible. Su traje era negro y para ser ella, le sentaba bien entre comillas. Sin duda, el tiempo trataba de hacer sus maravillas. La miró rodear el salón de fiestas y detenerse junto a Ronald. El joven no la miró, incluso cuando ella se sentaba a su lado. Para Snape, eso era extraño, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras les observaba, ella se levantó de golpe y le dio a Ron, con un pañuelo. El joven, apenas se inmutó y ella salía corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Bien, seguramente, Granger, había descubierto, que no todo era felicidad para ella. Con una sonrisa suave, no podía evitar burlarse de su desgracia.

No la vio por el resto de la fiesta e intuyó que se había sentido muy mal, como para salir de donde fuera que estuviera. Suspirando, caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Potter y les observó. Los niños, trataban de comer y enloquecían a su madre. Sobretodo James, que se parecía a su abuelo, desde pequeño. Todo un dilema en un cómodo empaque. Sin duda alguna, no quería estar en los zapatos de su madre.

Mientras pensaba, continuó preguntándose por Hermione. Sin saber o tener idea de ella, decidió hacer un paseo de reconocimiento. Seguramente estaba sola, llorando en alguna parte, sintiéndose desdichada.

Al caminar, notó que no estaba en ninguno de los pasillos, donde pensaba encontrarla. Pensó en darse por vencido, cuando escuchó sollozos en el bao de las chicas. Evidentemente, ese baño no servía. Se acercó a la puerta y estando entre abierta, pudo mirar hacia adentro. Con una expresión de estupefacción, observó la sangre que caía en el lavabo y como ella, se sostenía el vientre. Entró rápidamente y se quedó parado, mirando lo que caía en ese dichoso lavabo. Ella ladeaba la cabeza, al oír sus pasos. Sus ante brazos estaban cortados y su mano, sostenía uno de sus prendedores, manchados de sangre. Se lo quitó enseguida y ella, enseguida también, perdía el conocimiento.

Le tomó un instante, hacerla reaccionar. Seguía en el baño húmedo y frío. Ella abría los ojos con parsimonia y le miraba con confusión. Severus, no hacía nada más que mirarla y tratar de entender el asunto. Ella, por supuesto, no hacía esfuerzo por explicárselo en lo más mínimo.

- A no ser que esto, haya sido un accidente, creo que merezco que me explique si está mal de la cabeza.

- Fue un accidente- le dijo, pero en levantarse, no hubo dudas. No había sido accidente. Tenía más de esos moretones, alrededor de su piel. Ya estaba imaginándose, lo que significaba uno de ellos. O Weasley era violento o ella se estaba auto agrediendo.

- Granger, no soy estúpido- le dijo y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- Pero yo sí- dijo usando su brazo, para impulsarse. Se sostuvo de un cubículo y le dio la espalda al hombre- Pero usted, no necesita saber eso.

- ¿Tan grave es, para que se haga daño de esa forma?

- Mucho...

- Podría ser más explícita- demandó. Era preocupante en cierto sentido.

- ¿Sabe? Yo tenía el matrimonio perfecto, la vida perfecta. Pero creo, que eso no existe ni jamás existió. No existe, desde que una descubre que su adorado y amado esposo, duerme con otra. Que huele a otra cosa, que no es mi perfume.

- Problemas pasionales- dijo Snape y Hermione se rió con sarcasmo- Eso no es motivo para...

- Eso es motivo para muchas cosas- dijo y ladeó la cabeza- sobretodo cuando esperas un hijo y tienes una pequeña, que te espera en casa- dijo y volvió a mirar al cubículo. Severus no se atrevió a hablar y negó con la cabeza.

- Suicidarse no le va a servir. ¿Aparte, es bulímica?

- Sí. Mi embarazo es riesgoso. He ocultado por meses, las infidelidades de mi marido, para que no se burlen de mí. Para que no se burlen de mí y de mis pequeños.

- Es una tontería.

- Por supuesto que lo es para usted. Nunca ha sentido algo similar. Pero no, no se tome la molestia. Con un poco de bebida, se pasará.

Se iba, pero la detuvo. Con un suspiro, sostenía su mano ensangrentada. Hermione se dio la vuelta con un movimiento brusco. No sabía lo que hacía, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Permanecieron en silencio, simplemente mirándose. Hermione, se llevó una mano a la boca y había empezado a llorar silenciosamente.

- Mi bebé- dijo después- ¿Qué le he hecho?

- La llevaré a la enfermería. Allí se sentirá mejor- dijo y Hermione asintió, dejándose guiar. Muy pronto, estaba recostada en una camilla de la dichosa enfermería. Estaban solos, puesto que la enfermera estaba en la fiesta.

Se miraron por un tiempo, antes de que Severus entendiera que Hermione, estaba bastante mal. Se imaginaba las infidelidades de Ron y no podía evitar sentir, un poco de rabia hacia él. Nunca le hubiera hecho algo similar a una mujer. Si Lily, le hubiera correspondido como Hermione, correspondía el "amor" de Ron, él, no lo habría hecho jamás.

- Descanse. Le traeré una poción que le será de utilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione estaba prácticamente dormida. Mientras ella descansaba, Severus pensaba una gran cantidad de cosas a la vez. Ella se movía en aquella cama, con mucho estrés. No pensó más y caminó hacia ella con una expresión de preocupación. Se contenía el vientre con una expresión de dolor. Despertó y abrió los ojos como platos. Severus no continuó caminando y se detuvo a mitad del camino. Hermione, se apoyaba en la cama para levantarse.

- Mi hijo...- dijo con una voz suave. Los dolores que atravesaban su vientre, se sentían hasta su espina dorsal- Mi hijo...

- Granger, ¿Va a parir?

- Yo no... ¡Yo no lo sé!- dijo con un quejido fuerte. Severus, no permaneció en aquella instancia. La tomó de un brazo y desapareció con ella.

No le tomó mucho tiempo, aparecerse en San Mungo. Quiso caminar, pero Hermione estaba muy adolorida para seguir adelante. Sin poderlo preveer, ella vomitaba en el suelo. Estaba su sistema, completamente alterado. No podía ni mantenerse en pie. Su embarazo estaba lleno de riesgos y él, temía que todo se terminara allí.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntaba una medimaga- ¿Es usted, el padre?

- El padre, yo...

- ¿Es usted el padre, o no?- preguntó la urgida medimaga. ¿Qué decía? ¿Lo era o no lo era?

- Sí, soy el padre- dijo, de improvisto. La medimaga asintió y con un suspiro, le indicó que debía esperar. El parto de Hermione, era muy delicado. Su bulimia y sus heridas contra sí misma, lo hacían complejo.

Esperó y esperó, pero jamás se había imaginado en una situación como esa. Con un suspiro, miraba las horas pasar. Hermione, debía estar en una terrible situación. ¿Cómo se había metido, en semejante dilema?

Permaneció horas sentado. Para cuando decidía que lo mejor era verificar, la medimaga con quien se había entrevistado, emergía de la sala. Se mantuvo allí, mirándola. Ella parecía tensa, pero a la misma vez, feliz.

- La madre, tuvo a su bebé- le dijo y bien, aunque eso no le correspondía a él, se sintió bastante bien. Era como sí, el no oír la palabra "muerte", fuera suficiente- pero ella, está muy débil. Puede pasar a mirar, a su hijo.

Bueno, podía pasar, pero no era su hijo al final de cuentas. Con una sonrisa a medias, se imaginaba el rostro de Weasley, cuando supiera que su esposa le traía un nuevo hijo al mundo. Hijo, que tenía un padre infiel. Qué linda familia.

Caminó hacia la habitación y miró a Hermione. Dormía y su respiración era tan débil, como la describían. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia una pequeña cuna. Un milagro, que aquel bebé pudiera nacer con una madre tan conflictiva.

El pequeño bebé, era idéntico a su madre y era muy pronto, para hacer conjeturas al respecto. Mientras le miraba, Hermione comenzaba a despertarse. Intentó enfocar la vista, pero era perder su tiempo. Con un suspiro, ella miraba a Snape, como podía.

- Quiero ver a mi bebé...- suspiraba y Snape, no hablaba al respecto. Con mucho cuidado, colocaba al infante, entre sus brazos- Mi hijo...

- Es una fortuna, que pudiera tenerlo- fue lo que le dijo, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza- Creo conveniente, que le avise al Sr Weasley, que...

- ¡No!- exclamó ella con un suspiro- Por favor, no lo haga.

- Pero él es el padre. Aunque sea, un hombre infiel- dijo y aquellas palabras, se sentían raras en su boca. Hermione continuó negando.

- Quiero pedirle un favor...- inspiró y Snape, prestó atención. Bien, ¿Qué podía querer, que tuviera él, que cumplirle?

- Tráigame a mi hija. A mi pequeña Rosie y nos iremos a un viejo hogar, que abandoné cuando nos mudamos.

- Granger, esa idea.

- Por favor...

No tuvo otra opción que asentir. Escuchó la dirección, en la cual debía aparecer y luego, desapareció. Hermione, permaneció en silencio, mirando con una sonrisa, a su pequeño bebé.  
Pensaba en cómo llamarlo y a quién, se parecería. El bebé debía ser cuidado, por lo que ella había sufrido o, sufría. No importaba, ella lo esperaría el tiempo suficiente.

Severus, regresaba en poco tiempo. Sostenía la mano de una niña que se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba. Tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos y trataba de mirar a su madre, pero la luz le enceguecía. No quería reírse, pero Snape, lucía muy paternal.

- Mi vida, tu hermanito- le dijo. La pequeña niña, enfocó la vista con cansancio y se inclinó sobre la cama, para mirar- ¿No te parece que es lindo?

Asintió en silencio y no dijo nada más. Hermione, le acarició el rostro y sintió las lágrimas de su hija. Frunció el ceño y le preguntó por el motivo de causa.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?- la pequeña no contestó- ¿No te gustó, que te dejásemos sola?

Negó con la cabeza y Hermione, esbozó una sonrisa. Suavemente, se inclinó para depositar un beso en su cabecita. Severus, permaneció en silencio.

- No te preocupes, muy pronto vamos a ir a casa. ¿Recuerdas la casa de tus abuelos? ¿De mis padres?

La niña asintió y Hermione volvió a sonreír, mirando a su pequeño bebé. Sin duda, eso significaría un progreso. El irse para siempre.

- Pues, para allá vamos.

- Papi...

- Papá nos alcanzará luego. Supongo- comunicó ella con un suspiro y, miró a Snape. Severus, estaba mirando una ventana- Profesor, ¿Podemos irnos, ahora mismo?

- Está recién parida, Granger- dijo él, sin darse la vuelta para contemplarla- No puede desplazarse, estando así. Además, está débil por su propia enfermedad. No debería intentar tomar riesgos.

- No quiero quedarme ni un minuto, aquí dentro- musitó ella sonriente. Su bebé deseaba comer un poco- ¿Quieres ayudarme, cariño?- le preguntó a su hija y la pequeña, asintió. Sostenía frasadas y las sábanas de su madre, para que ella pudiera descubrirse un poco el pecho- ya está, mucho mejor. ¿Cómo llamaremos a tu hermanito? ¿Hugo, cómo habíamos planificado?

- Sí mami- dijo la niña, mirando al bebé.

- Bueno, entonces lo llamaremos Hugo. Profesor, ¿Está seguro, de que no podemos partir?

Severus meditó. Bien, sería mejor irse antes de que Hermione, decidiera no abandonar ese ideal y empujarlo a volverlo realidad. Con una sonrisa, ella esperaba respuesta. Asintió en silencio y con un suspiro, comenzó a planificar.

Hermione sostenía al bebé y él, a Rose. Bien, no podían aparecerse, con un niño tan pequeño, así que tendrían que usar el viejo método del transporte muggle. Con mucho cuidado, Hermione caminaba por las calles. Sentía dolor, por su parto, pero prefería sentirlo en casa. Con una sonrisa suave, muy pronto estaba en casa.

- Tiene que descansar- dijo Snape y pensaba irse. Hermione asintió y le miró con detenimiento. Bien, iba a dejar a una mujer recién parida y a su bebé, solos. Además, a su primera hija. ¿Qué hacía?- Contacte a Weasley.

- No, no voy a pedirle que se haga responsable de algo, que no deseaba desde el principio.

- No puede quedarse sola.

- Estaré bien.

- Puede ocurrirle algo y su hija, no sabrá actuar- dijo y Hermione, se encogió de hombros- llame a algún pariente.

- ¿Para que sepan la verdad? Prefiero morir sola...


	3. Chapter 3

Severus, había decidido que se quedaría esa noche. No paraba de oír el llanto del bebé, cuando deseaba comer. Por supuesto, su madre siempre estaba atenta. En el sofá, meditaba acerca de los acontecimientos.

En la mañana, Hermione continuaba dormida. Caminó hacia la habitación del pequeño, cuando vio la larga cabellera, de la hija, cerca de la cuna. Miraba al bebé y sonreía. Severus, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella.

- ¿Miras al bebé?- le preguntó con seriedad. Rose, asintió aún dándole la espalda. Se detuvo a su lado y, contempló al infante con ella- Y supongo, que estás muy feliz...

- Mucho, ¡Tengo un hermanito! ¿Sabe usted, si mi papá va a venir?

Esa era una buena pregunta, la mejor de todas. Con un suspiro, negó con la cabeza y la pequeña, pareció decepcionada. Antes de que pudiera moverse, el bebé comenzaba a despertarse. Le miró con atención. Severus, también.

- Hola, hermanito- dijo, sonriente. El bebé ahogó un bostezo y pronto, comenzaba a llorar, clamando por su madre. Rose salía corriendo de la habitación, para alertar a su madre. Severus, permaneció allí, mirando al niño. La pequeña regresó con un coche.

- ¿Podrás sacarlo, tu misma?- le preguntó Snape y Rose, dudó. Sin mucho más que hacer, lo sustrajo él y, lo colocó en el coche. Rose, se lo llevaba a su madre.

Snape esperó, mientras Hermione terminaba de amamantar a su bebé. Luego de ello, la joven le prestaba toda su atención. Debían, avisarle a Ronald. Suspirando, Hermione, negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

- Él merece saber, que tuvo a su segundo hijo- dijo con una voz sedosa. Hermione negó con vehemencia y enojo.

- ¡Él sólo merece, que yo jamás regrese y no le deje ver a sus hijos!- gritó y la pequeña Rosie, escuchaba lo que su madre comentaba.

- ¿Ya no vamos a ver a papá?- Hermione miró a su hija y luego, miró a Snape. El hombre, se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Ella, debía enfrentar aquello.

- Bueno mi vida, papi está muy ocupado- dijo y cerró los ojos- está ocupado, con cierta amiga que tiene y, puede que tarde un tiempo en venir.

- ¡Pero yo quiero verlo!- exclamó Rose- ¡Quiero que le digas! ¡Dile dile!

Hermione suspiró y tuvo que asentir en silencio. Snape, la miraba desde un costado. Sabía, que eso iba a suceder.

- Está bien, le diré a tu padre que quieres verlo- susurró y Rose asentía con una sonrisa. Se iba corriendo hacia su habitación.

- No quiero decirlo, pero creo que se lo advertí- Hermione, suspiró y sintió la presión de las lágrimas. No quería verlo.

- No deseo verlo más- dijo y Severus, hizo un gesto de desdén. Al final de cuentas, tenía hijos con él. Tendría que verlo.

- Sólo descanse.- Hermione asintió en silencio y miró a su bebé. Lo colocó en la cama y se recostó lentamente. Dormirían allí, juntos. Severus la contempló por última vez, antes de dirigirse hacia el sofá. Se sentó allí y permaneció en silencio, meditando. ¿Qué iba a hacer en ese preciso instante? No podía irse, ya que Hermione podría enfrentar otra crisis por su enfermedad. Sus hijos, estaban muy pequeños. ¿Se quedaba o se retiraba? Suspirando, se mantuvo en silencio y miró a la pequeña hija de Hermione. Era idéntica a su padre, pero con sus rizados cabellos. La niña jugaba con una pelota. Sin duda, Hermione tenía acondicionado el lugar. ¿Habrían peleado antes?

Se levantó, en cuanto observó a Hermione que estaba de pie. Caminaba hacia la cocina y él sabía, que estaba recién parida. Se apresuró a recordárselo.

- Granger, ¿Sabe que acaba de tener un hijo?

- Necesitaba comer un poco y no quería incomodarlo- le dijo ella, conteniéndose el vientre. Severus, negó con la cabeza.

- Pues dudo mucho, que pueda hacer algo en ese estado.

- Tengo que acostumbrarme, para cuando esté sola.

Snape, se quedó perplejo y decidió no hablar. Hermione, se mantuvo en silencio y siguió su camino. Se contuvo el vientre y perdió todo deseo de caminar más. Snape, estaba preparado para actuar.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, me siento bien. Gracias- dijo, caminando hacia la cocina. Se detuvo una vez más, sosteniéndose de una mesa. Severus, caminó hacia a ella. Justo a tiempo, puesto que ella perdía el conocimiento.

Al despertar, Severus supo que su bulimia podía causarle otros desenlaces terribles. Hermione le miró con un suspiro.

- No puede comer, si piensa que está gorda y desea expulsarlo todo una vez más. Ese deseo compulsivo de comer no le...

- Tengo apetito...- comentó ella, pero Snape no podía créerselo del todo. Con un suspiro, meditó sus palabras.

- Le traeré algo de comer- dijo, pero Hermione quería replicar- dije que lo traería. Si sigue cortándose como lo hace, pronto perderá algo más que el conocimiento.

- No he...- dijo- el bebé. No podía seguir haciendo algo que...

- No se mienta más. Estará sola y, debe acostumbrarse a eso...

Hermione no contestó. Snape ladeó la cabeza y se llamó imbécil, por lo que acababa de hacer. Con un suspiro, negó con la cabeza. Si seguía hablándole de esa forma, podía deprimirla y eso, podía causar, más cortadas y enfermedades.

- Lo lamento- le dijo, en voz baja- Pero debe saber que...

- No puedo seguir hiriéndome; por que tengo hijos. Lo sé, lo entiendo. Gracias.

Severus no continuó allí. Se dirigió a la cocina y se detuvo. Meditaba qué brindarle a Granger, que cumpliera los requisitos alimenticios, básicos. Con un suspiro, supo que tenía mucho trabajo. Ella, permaneció en la cama, con su bebé y su pequeña hija, que se había dormido en la misma. Al regresar, Hermione también estaba dormida. Tenía a su hijo en el pecho. Se había dormido, amamantándolo. La contempló, antes de decidirse a despertarla. Debía comer un poco.

- Granger, despierte...- le dijo, colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Hermione, le miró con confusión y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Sólo descansaba mis ojos...- dijo y miró el alimento que estaba en la mesa- No necesitaba molestarse.

- Y usted no necesitaba reaccionar de esa forma desmedida, pero allí está. Así que, cómalo pronto.

- ¿Seré capaz de evitar...?

- Tiene que intentarlo, es lo único que puedo decirlo. Si no se alimenta con propiedad, no podrá alimentar a su hijo.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a degustar el plato, que Snape le había ofrecido. No sabía nada mal, pero su mente estaba enfrascada en que debía expulsarlo, por que ella era gorda y fea, y por ende Ronald, no la quería de esa forma. Quiso levantarse, pero Severus, no se lo permitió. Permaneció allí, serio y sin contemplaciones.

- Ni se le ocurra- le dijo, pero Hermione, debía hacerlo.

- Señor, por favor...

- No se levantará a vomitar. No por algo que es mental. Allí se queda. Descanse, lo necesita.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus ladeaba la cabeza, cuando Hermione observaba a su pequeño bebé y jugaba con él. Sabía él, que retrazaba el encuentro con Weasley, pero eso no le iba a servir en lo más mínimo. casi vomitaba ella, lo que había cenado. Sin embargo él, se mantuvo firme y logró evitar que ella cometiera un error. Dejando a su bebé a un lado, ella alzó la cabeza y le miró con mucha satisfacción.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, profesor Snape.

- Es una madre- dijo, cuando recordara a su propia madre- no merece sufrir este tipo de conductas indecorosas.

- Cuanta razón tiene- le confesó ella, mirando a su pequeño bebé. Severus supuso, que Hermione debía comer de nuevo.

- Debe alimentarse más, Granger- le dijo y ella, negaba con la cabeza. Él sabía, que trataba de evadirlo, ya que no podía hacer lo que deseaba- tiene que comer un poco.

- Haré cosas que no me gustarán. Acturé como no es debido, si me obliga a...

- Morirá si no la obligo- dijo Snape y Hermione, tuvo que asentir. Una vez más, Severus, prepararía algo para ella.

Estuvo de regreso muy pronto. El plato, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para poder subsistir. Los requerimientos básicos. Pero probarlo, era todo un desafío. Permaneció mirándole, aunque Snape lo dejara muy cerca de ella.

- Tiene que comérselo- le dijo y Hermione trataba de no sentir arcadas, con sólo verlo. Temblorosa, sostuvo el tenedor, pero no pudo. Snape, se encaminó hacia ella y sostuvo el tenedor por Hermione- Abra la boca.

Cedió y lentamente, comía el alimento. Muchas veces quiso parar, pero Snape no se lo permitía. Tampoco, levantarse para ir al baño. Hermione enloquecía. Tenía que hacerlo o se pondría gorda.

- Quiero levantarme.

- No va a levantarse de esa cama- le dijo- así tenga que amarrarla a ella.

Pues tuvo que hacer algo similar. Hermione se movía violentamente, con una paranoia en proceso. Tenía que vomitar, odiaba ser gorda. Podía hacerlo ahora, antes de asimilar la comida. Severus de todas formas, no cedía y sostenía sus brazos, para que no siguiera haciéndolo. Ella tenía que levantarse como sea, pero sin embargo, no pudo lograrlo. Severus, era mucho más fuerte e inteligente. Hermione se calmaba, pero eso no evitaba las arcadas que estaba viviendo. Trató de calmarla, acariciándole los cabellos. Si se desesperaba, llegaría al extremo y eso, no era lo que buscaba.

Ella le miró, con los ojos apenas abiertos. Con un susurro suave, le agradecía por el hecho de haberle salvado y le pedía disculpas por haberle incomodado. Snape no decía algo más que un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Snape despertó tiempo después, frotándose el rostro con una mano. Se había quedado dormido, mientras cuidaba de Hermione. Ella y su bebé estaban dormidos. Admiró al bebé con fijeza. Era idéntico a su padre. Esperaba que nada más en el cuerpo.

La joven despertaba tiempo después. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Snape, que estaba sentado allí, sin dejar de mirarla con atención. Se acomodó hasta sentarse y le miró con una tenue sonrisa. Severus, no dijo nada.

- Profesor, ¿No ha dormido?- le preguntó y Snape, negaba con la cabeza- Debería descansar, no quisiera que...

- Estoy bien, Granger- dijo- además, ya le he enviado una carta a su esposo, para que venga a verla.

Hermione le miró con preocupación y Severus no cedió terreno. Lo vería, aunque ella no lo desease. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, su bebé clamaba por alimento. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y allí lo sostuvo. Snape, salía de la habitación.

Estuvo largo tiempo afuera. Mientras esperaba, Ronald Weasley hacía acto de aparición. Su pequeña hija, estaba encantada de verlo. Severus prefirió mantenerse callado. Ron, caminó hasta la habitación principal.

- ¡Mira papito! ¡Mami tuvo a mi hermanito! ¡Hugo!- decía la niña montándose en la cama. El bebé daba sus últimos tragos de leche. Hermione, lo sostuvo para sacar sus gases. Ambos se miraron detenidamente.

- Felicidades, cariño- le dijo él.

- Sobran los apodos- comentó Hermione- pero míralo, mira a tu hijo. Recuerda, que no tendrás otro como este...

Ron no le contestó y sostuvo a su hijo. le miró con una sonrisa y notó el mismo parecido, que Snape notó. Hermione permaneció en silencio, esperando por su apreciación y su huída como la comadreja que Draco, le describía en años pasados.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, ligeramente ceñudo- Snape no...

- Estoy bien. El profesor Snape, me ha estado ayudando. Muy pronto, todo estará finiquitado.

- Entiendo. ¿Y él no...? Es decir, ¿él quiso ayudarte?

- No debes hablar de algo que no sabes, Ronald- le espetó ella, mirando a sus hijos- yo no hablo de esa amiguita tuya que...

Ron no la dejó continuar, Ronald se iba. Hermione le observó salir y despedirse de su hija Rose, que no entendía como su padre no se quedaba. Severus al verlo salir, supuso lo que había sucedido y se levantó del sofá. Ambos se miraron por un corto segundo, antes de que Ronald desapareciera.

Al entrar, Hermione estaba destrozada. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia ella y le contempló. Hermione, esbozó una sonrisa, que muy pronto se convirtió en llanto. Sin meditarlo demasiado, Severus volvió a abrazarla.

- Granger no...- dijo, pero ella se movía imperiosamente.

- ¡Suélteme, yo quiero..!

- No, no irá a cortarse... No irá a hacerse daño- dijo y sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas a ella- No piense que eso, solucionará su problema.

- ¡Déjeme ir!- le dijo, con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Soy una mala esposa!

- No es mala esposa, sólo hizo una mala elección. Tiene hijos, los ama y los protege ¿Eso es ser mala, Granger?

- ¡No sirvo para nada y por ende, él me dejó!

- Él la dejó por imbécil. No la amó lo suficiente como para quedarse. No tiene sentido que se corte por él, que se haga daño por alguien.

- ¡Profesor, déjeme ir!- volvió a pedir ella, desesperada, clavándole las uñas en las muñecas. Severus no se inmutó. No lo vería. No vería sus cortadas cuando podía evitarlo fácilmente. Permaneció en silencio, mientras ella lloraba.

- Descanse Granger, tiene que dormir un poco más. Su embarazo aún está muy sentido, a sí que necesita un poco más de descanso.

- ¿No dormirá?

- No, si usted me garantiza que no hará una estupidéz. ¿Lo ve? Eso sería imposible.

Severus terminó sentándose en un sofá que había traído del salón. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, bajo su vigilancia constante.

- Duerma un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione dormía y él, estaba por despertarse. Había sido un largo día desde la visita de Ron Weasley. Hermione había llorado por largo rato y en un descuido, la había encontrado en el baño con un objeto filoso. Por supuesto, no llegó a herirse en lo más mínimo. Lo hirió a él. Aún lo recordaba, cuando se cortó el dedo, por luchar con ella. Tuvo éxito, valió la pena.

Se detuvo junto a la cama y la contempló, con mucha paciencia. Debía despertarla. Su hijo, tenía unos pocos segundos, llorando.

- Granger...- indicó con su mano sobre su hombro- Granger, su bebé...

Hermione, despertaba lentamente. Su sueño, no había sido tan placentero como hubiese querido. Le había hecho daño a la persona que en un principio, se había dedicado a cuidarla. Se sentía una carga, que le obligaba a permanecer allí. Abrió los ojos y le miró.

- Su bebé, la necesita- le dijo y ella, asintió en silencio. Confusa. Fue él, por el pequeño y se lo colocó en los brazos. Hermione sonrió y procedió a alimentar a su hijo. No tenía muchas fuerzas, pero no podía desastirle.

Severus estaba en la cocina. Hacía ya una semana, que estaba junto a Hermione, pero aún sentía como si fuesen años. Miró a su alrededor, con los brazos sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo la vida cambiaba tanto? Desgraciadamente, la vida cambiaba. Las personas, no tanto como se quisiera. Imaginó el rostro de Ron y se sintió frustrado. Hermione, era una mujer, pese a las diferencias que tuvieran. Una mujer, con _hijos_.

Ladeó la cabeza, cuando observó a Rose Weasley, que corría hacia él. Traía la cara contorsionada en una mueca de preocupación. Se detuvo a su lado y con preocupación, le halaba la túnica.

- ¡Mi madre, algo le ha pasado!- le decía- ¡Tiene que venir conmigo?

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- ¡Venga!

Caminó junto a ella. El bebé estaba en la cama, próximo a resbalar y ella estaba dormida o algo similar. Sostuvo al bebé y lo colocó en el coche, que Rose había traído de la habitación. Colocó dos dedos sobre el cuello de Hermione y tomó su muñeca, para medir su pulso. Estaba muy débil. ¿Por qué?

Buscó señales de cortes, pero no había nada de ello. La levantó de la cama y se sorprendió al volver a notar, que no pesaba casi nada. Rose Weasley, no paraba de temblar. De temer por su madre y de llorar.

- Solo necesito asistencia médica- le calmó Snape- ¿Hay algún adulto, que podría...?

- ¡Luna! ¡Mi mamá a veces, nos dejaba con ella!

Luna Lovegood, no tardó en aparecer. Bien, Luna Longbottom. Ella, aceptó cuidar de los pequeños y se sorprendió al saber, que ella conocía todo lo que acontecía con su amiga. Se preguntó si la hermana de Ronald Weasley, sabía algo.

Llegar a San Mungo, no le tomó tanto tiempo. La tendieron sobre una camilla y allí la dejaron. Él en cambio, se sentó en una silla, que se encontraba en un enorme pasillo. Permaneció largo rato, mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Estaba seguro, de haber evitado otro accidente. ¿Tendría que ver, con lo pobremente alimentada que estaba? Bien, todo podía ser. El caso de Hermione, no era fácil.

Un medimago, le indicó que podía entrar a verla. Se levantó y desde la puerta, la observó llorar. Sabía lo que sentía, saberse solo. Pero para su fortuna, él aún tenía lo que llamaba "ética". Caminó hasta acercarse a ella y la mujer, alzó la cara para contemplarle.

- Lo siento tanto- mencionó- ¡Sé que lo dijo...! ¡Lamento haberle herido su mano!

- ¿Esto?- preguntó Snape, levantando la plama derecha. La cortada seguía allí; solo que la sangre estaba seca.

- Sí. ¡Soy una mala mujer! ¡Una mala madre! ¿¡Mis hijos, dónde están!?

- Con la señora Longbottom. Granger, tiene que escucharme.

- ¡Lo siento tanto!- se quejó de nuevo- ¡Ni siquiera sé, por qué le obligo a quedarse a mi lado! ¡Pareciera, que lo obligo!

- ¡Granger, cállese!- le gritó Snape y ella, enmudeció- ¡Si estoy allí, es por que yo lo he dispuesto así! ¡Ahora, deje de hablar y escúcheme con atención! ¿Es que acaso, quiere morir y hacer sufrir a sus hijos?

- No... ¡Pero yo no...!

- ¡No he terminado!- le dijo y ella, se detuvo- ¡Deje de autoinfringirse dolor, solo por el mero hecho de sentir algo. Por el mero hecho, de sufrir la culpa que frente a cualquier ojo; le pertenece a Weasley!

Hermione asintió en silencio y se miró sus brazos. Tenían cortadas, heridas que no sanaban. Por supuesto, ella debía desearlo. Severus, se lo hizo saber al momento. Hermione, alzó la cabeza y observó a su profesor.

- No sanarán tan rápido. Necesita tiempo. Al paso de ese tiempo, usted notará los cambios. Pero solo, si se los propone.

- Gracias, profesor.

Con un suspiro, Severus Snape asentía y le miraba. Ella, se secaba las lágrimas que había estado derramando. Sin aspirar a nada particular, le abrazaba. Necesitaba todo el cariño, que le pudieran brindar, así proviniese de él como tal.

- Ya no más imbecilidades de su parte, Granger- le comentó, cuando ella permanecía bajo sus brazos- Piense, en sus hijos.

- Sí...- le comunicó ella- lo intentaré.

El medimago, les permitió volver muy pronto. Le indicó a Hermione, que necesitaba una mejor dieta. Un mejor cuidado. Junto a Snape, regresó a casa. Luna estaba feliz de verle; pero tenía una conversación pendiente con Snape. Rose, corría hacia su madre y le daba un abrazo. Hermione, continuaba llorando.

- ¿Qué te pasa, mami?

- Nada, solo que estoy muy feliz cariño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por mis hermosos hijos.

- ¿Estás enferma, mami?

- Solo un poco cansada, pero estoy bien. El señor Snape, me ha ayudado tanto... No te preocupes, todo será como siempre ha sido.

- ¿Y papá?

- Papá está ocupado, pero no significa que ya no los ame. Él los ama y mucho. No tardará en regresar y traerte muchos regalos.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Snape, que desde que había comenzado a hablar sobre el asunto, le miraba.

- No tardará en regresar...

- ¡Te amo, mami!- le dijo la pequeña y le abrazó. Hermione, le correspondió el gesto y se aferró a su pequeña Rosie.

- Yo también te amo. Los amo a ambos.


End file.
